Existence
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: I have hated myself somewhere from the bottom of my heart. There wasn't a single day I got to live like a human? Why was I ever born to this world? Was I a mistake from the beginning? Pairing SaruAoi requested by Shiranai Atsune.
1. Prologue

**First time write a multi-chap of SaruAoi!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Up until now, I didn't know the meaning of 'happy' and never felt it before.

Since I was young, I was overly-protected and grew up under their watchful eyes my entire life.

No matter how many times I wished for freedom of going outside, they didn't listen to it and just treated me no different than a guinea pig.

My only place was this small cold room with total darkness. There were times those people with white coat came here and let me out. But, there were only two reasons.

One was to feed me with food so I can have energy.

Second was experiment on testing my power.

Then they just returned me to this place and let me stay here and then again for another new experiment.

I was alone.

There was no one left here anymore.

And soon, I too will cease to exist.

I felt my eyes started to get tired due to the exhaustion, my consciousness began to dim. I wondered if I would faint again.

Now that I thought about it, when was the last time I had ever lost consciousness?

"It seems like…I was a mistake from the first place."

The minute I murmured that, I felt like I heard something.

When I listened carefully, I heard noise, as well as something resembling a person's voice beyond that door.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice echoed loudly.

The atmosphere was quite different. There were quite a lot of noises mixed in, but I could only hear a few parts.

"You monsters…don't underestimate…humans…"

Once those words had been said, I could hear many screams and a reckoning of words that I couldn't understand.

That noise became louder and louder, immersed the whole place.

After a mantra of repeating noises, there was a moment of silence and the next thing I saw was the door of the room was thrown open.

It wasn't those people with white coats. It was an unfamiliar figure that I haven't met before came in.

A white-haired boy who was about the same age as me walked toward me. His illuminated lavender eyes dyed the whole room the same color as his eyes.

"_Found you, A01"_

I heard a voice echoing softly into my mind. I couldn't understand but there was one familiar word that I realized.

"Who…are you?"

Hearing those words, he didn't say anything but extended his hand to me with a small voice that came out from his lips.

"If you don't have a place to go then you can come to us. I promise that you will not be treated like what those adults do."

Hearing those words from him, I felt that I saw a sight I had never seen before.

* * *

**This is now for the prologue; I hope you guys have enjoyed this especially Shiranai Atsune-san. If this is different from what you expected then I apologize.**

**PS: For the readers who love SaruFei, beg you don't put any flames or kill me when you read this please!**


	2. My Name

**Updated! I know this is quite a fast updated for a not very active writer like me. Not assure start from next week since I will have school and prepare for the end of term exams on October.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Name**

"_Saru, who is she?" _

_When I finally got what we called 'freedom', this boy called Saru brought me to this place and introduced me to a group of unfamiliar kids. Naturally, I was also unfamiliar to them so they looked at me in baffled._

"_She is a new member of Feida and I decided to put her in Garu." _

_When they heard his announcement, all of them gasped in dumbfound._

"_I still have some stuff to do so hope you guys get along with her."_

_Then, he left the room after that unnecessary words and there was only and these kids._

"_Oi, new member." I turned to see a golden eyes boy walked up to me._

_At first, I didn't pay it any mind to him. No matter what it was, it wasn't strange at all._

_However, the next one he said to me._

"_**What is your name?"**_

_Because of that question, for a moment, my mind filled with many thoughts._

_As if I didn't understand myself. Even though I knew, why couldn't I answer that simple question? _

_._

_._

_._

"_A…01" _

_Yes. It was always like that. Always like that. That's how I was called by 'them'._

_That was my name. A name wasn't given by my parents but just a number as a product for the experiment._

* * *

"Aoi!" I opened my eyes and noticed I was sleeping on the chair with a bunch of reports on the table.

I turned my eyes and I saw Yuuchi who looked at me angrily.

"Yuuchi?"

"Mou! I couldn't believe you fell asleep while writing the reports." He sighed. "Anyway, Saru told me to call you. He wants to have a talk with you."

"Saru." I was hesitated but decided to go after that. Since it was the order from the emperor of Feida, there's no way I could refuse.

I walked to the hallway until reached to the destination.

"Saru, I will come in." I opened the door and noticed Saru was standing while looking at the window that reflecting his usual poker face.

"Oh, that was fast Aoi. So you have come" He turned to me and I nodded

"So…what do you want to talk with me?" By the time I blinked, I found Saru was standing closer to me. I instantly tried to back away, but Saru held my shoulder to prevent me from doing so.

"Aoi." I stared up at his lavender eyes as he made a playful smile. "Do you remember what day is today?"

"Today? Isn't today the day that I suppose to submit my reports to you?" I replied but instead of letting go, his hold became tighter that I nearly groaned in pain.

"Today is…" Then, a purplish light glowed on his eyes and I realized he was using telepathy on me.

"…_the day that I brought you to Feida 5 years ago and named 'Aoi', isn't it? A01."_

* * *

**That's all! Sorry if it too short.**


	3. Reborn and Mission

**First week of the last term of school, I hope to I will get a lot of memories before the last day of school. Here the new chap that you guys have been waited.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reborn and Mission**

"_A01? What is that?" That white haired boy. I think his name was Yuuchi. After I answered his question, he immediately got confused._

"_Hey, is that your name?" A twin tail blondie girl stood beside him asked me._

_Well, that was how they supposed to react. It wasn't like I don't remember my real name. I don't have one. _

"_That…how those scientists referred me by…" I replied while rubbing my hands together nervously._

_I swallowed a lump inside my throat and slowly parted my lips._

"_Because…I was sent to them after my parents gave birth to me."_

_I could hear the choking sound from their surprised reaction and even some whisperings around me. For a Second Stage Child, being abandoned was natural but a type like me was first time._

_Being abandoned after came to this world. I was always being called by that codename-like name, A01. _

_Those people only thought of me as a weapon or a product of experiment. A day of being lived in freedom was just simply a dream. _

_My life was controlled like a puppet being played around. _

"_Then we just give you a name!" _

"_Huh?" I rolled my eyes at the suggestion I just heard which again belonged to that wavy white haired guy. Wait a minute, what did he say?_

"_If you don't have a name then you just need a new name then wouldn't it be good?" _

"_Oh! That is a very good idea!" Another blue-haired suddenly jumped in the conversation and pressed both of his arms on Yuuchi's head which pinned him down due to the difference of weight._

"_Thank you…WAIT! YOKKA! LET GO OF ME!" Yuuchi snapped at that guy he called Yokka after happy that he got complimented. He actually didn't realize it…_

"_Uhm…about that-" I was about to say something but got cut off directly._

"_Yuuchi Tensai. Then let just give her a new name!" Then, a twin tail blond girl also came in with the same idea. _

_What with these people? They suddenly made a decision without talking to me. But… it seemed like I was caught in their pace._

_That twin tail girl started to stare at me without blinking her eyes as I took a step back a bit before she started to open her mouth._

"_Your eyes and hair…are really blue...like Yokka." She said as she stared at both me and Yokka continuously. Now that she mentioned it, his eyes and hair also blue like mine but they are lighter and mine is darker._

"_Also, just earlier you said that your name is A01, right?" Yuuchi asked me that same question again as I nodded._

"_THAT IS!" Yokka suddenly cried out that nearly gave us a heart attack. The one who got worse was Yuuchi as he stood near Yokka the most and even got pinned down by him just earlier._

"_It's Aoi! How about named her Aoi?" _

"_A…oi…" I stared in confusion at the new name he just suggested. Somehow, I didn't hate it like during the period of being referred as 'A01'._

"_Because your hair and eyes are blue, aren't they? Moreover, if we compare them together then it will fit perfectly, right guys?" Yokka asked everyone around him and all of them looked persuasive with his idea._

"_Yeah! That is a really good name. Right, __**Aoi**__?" Yuuchi smiled softly at me and called me with the new name I just received. I nodded lightly but to be honest, I was still a bit uncomfortable as this was the first time I got called by something different other than 'A01'. _

_However, when I looked at the surrounding, they all became excited and welcomed me at the same time._

"_**Welcome to Feida, Aoi."**_

* * *

"S-Saru. Why you suddenly talk about that?"

Now, I was standing for Saru who was holding my shoulders firmly and not allowed me to escape even just an inch. I didn't have any idea. He used telepathy on me and suddenly mentioned about that day.

"_What do you mean? Is that a problem?"_ He asked

"No, I don't mean that is a problem." I tried to answer him while trying my best to put all of my thoughts out. "It's already 5 years since that time. Moreover, it isn't such a big stuff and you had never talked about this kind of topic before, right?"

"For you, it is." The purple light on Saru's eyes disappeared and corrected in his own voice. But, I was confused on what he just said. What did he mean by that?

"W…What are…you trying to say?"

All I wanted until now was just an answer for his sudden weird behavior. But, the more I tried to know this, the more he remained quiet with the same expression.

Before I realized, Saru put his right hand and tucked the strands of my hair behnd my ear. The distance between two of us even got shorten than earlier. I just had a thought of running away from him for a moment although my instinct didn't allow me to do that.

"You are a really curious child, Aoi." I kept silent and wondered but scared at the same time of what he would say.

He moved his face closer to my ear and whispering with a really small voice but very clear for my hearing.

"_**Today, as the day you came to Feida 5 years ago, I will you a special mission as a present, my blue bird."**_

* * *

**Try to put some SaruAoi moments here as best as I could. About Aoi's previous name A01, I think you guys understand why I named like that, right? That's all for now.**


	4. Limited Time

**Updated! Forgive me if it short.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Limited Time**

Blue bird.

That was my nickname in Feida. But there was a different thing.

This wasn't like 'a name for fun' or 'just like to call you like that' pattern. To be honest, I didn't like this name at all.

Saru was the first one who made this nickname for me. I didn't know when he started to call me like that and why he decided to do that.

However, recently, I had started to realize one thing. Whenever he called me by that name, it means that that he would make me do something and there wasn't a word such as turning down at all.

That why I didn't like that nickname. It gave me a really bad feeling.

"…_my blue bird."_

That word kept repeating non-stopped inside my mind like a bell.

My mind was blank and didn't think of anything. I just remained standing like a statue. I couldn't my body as if like a chain binds me.

Everything around me was moving in slow motion.

My sight got hazy and blurred.

Then, it started to rotate in a circle.

After that, the left was darkness. My conscious had closed once again.

**Aoi's POV End**

**Saryuu's POV**

After I parted away from Aoi, she slowly fell down to the back as I reached both my hands out and caught her back before her whole body could land on the ground.

"You lose conscious again." I slipped one of my hands behind her head and held it up lightly. Her eyes were closed and some light snores came out from her lips as if she was sleeping.

I curled Aoi into my arms and brushed some blue locks out of her face. Then, my gloved hand moved to her soft white cheek. My eyes soften at the cute side of her sleeping face but it changed back to a bitter face.

"Gomen! I don't want to send you away without any memories about **us **but, we don't have time anymore."

* * *

**I know this is another EXTREMELY short chap but my exam is coming and lot of homework today. **


	5. Who Are You?

**This is the last chap! Although it is end but I also enjoy on writing this. I hope you guys enjoy especially Shiranai Atsune. BTW, the POV is back to Aoi's.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who Are You?**

I felt my whole body was very light. As if it was flying.

For some reasons, I couldn't move my body or opened my eyes. It was like my conscious was completely shut down but I could sense everything around me.

The only thing that remained was my hearing.

"_Aoi."_

There were multiple voices called my name in perfect sync but I recognized that it belonged to only one person.

Wait. Who was it again?

"_Remember this."_

I had a feeling I know this voice but why couldn't I remember it. It felt like I had forgotten it.

The owner of this voice was trying to tell me something? But, why did I think that this wasn't the first time I heard this?

"_Until the right time comes, your….will be removed. You will assist Raimon to defeat El Dorado to prevent them from erasing our existence."_

Huh? What was that? What was removed? Why couldn't I remember it?

"_When the right time comes, I will return…to you and you will return to us."_

Wait. Wait. Who are you? Don't stop! I still-

"_Matane, Aoi."_

* * *

"AOI!" My eyes opened and woke up from the blue couch I was lying on.

I looked around and noticed two familiar figures. A brunette girl holding a camera and the person who was standing next to her was a long red-haired girl. The latter was glaring at me angrily.

"Akane-san and Midori-san…" I shrugged with an awkward

"Not 'Akane-san and Midori-san'. You suddenly left after practice and lying here sleep. Don't you know it is nearly time to go to the next period to find the 3rd and the 4th aura for Ultimate Eleven?" Midori-san shouted that a small sweat came out from my head as I remembered the most important thing.

Oh yeah, I finally remembered. During the soccer practice, I suddenly felt dizzy so I decided to leave early and ended up sleeping on the couch.

"Gomenasai." I rubbed my hair and stood up.

I actually nearly forgot it was time to go to Three Kingdom era to get the power of Ryu Gentoku and Shoukatsu Koumei. Also, there was another player from Arakumo Gakuen who also joined us called Amemiya Taiyou.

"Let's go." I said as 3 of us left the room but that dream was still sticking inside my mind. But in the end, there was no answer came to me.

.

.

.

_I reached my hand to him as he held it and I stood up while staring at him._

"_What is…your name?_

_Then, a smile formed on his face._

"_My name is Saryuu Evan but you can call me Saru."_

"_Saru?"_

_He nodded._

"_Let's go to create our new world."_


End file.
